YUME NO KOKORO
by Seiryu D'Baltazor
Summary: Tora pregunta por ti... Y Tetsuya sabe que no puede negarle el derecho a saber de ti...por mucho que ustedes ya no estén juntos... ... Kagami no recuerda nada de su vida antes de cidente. que fue lo hizo, lo que dejó... pero su corazón , su corazón no ha podido estar tranquilo y está anhelante esperando a aquella persona que hará brillar una vez más la luz en su interior
1. Chapter 1

**Día 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 _"Hace cuanto que estoy aquí..._  
 _Días, meses, quizá años._

.

.

.

Estoy perdido en una amnesia y letanía que me carcome el alma a diario. Es como si algo faltara.

Día a día despierto temprano en esa cama grande y solitaria, con la necesidad de levantarme y preparar un gran desayuno para mi y para...

Pero estoy sólo...

La cama fría...  
La habitación solitaria...  
Y el grito del silencio dejándome ensordecido en la nada.

No logro reunir los pedazos de mi y aunque Aomine me ha dicho que cuando mi memoria vuelva, saldré de este lugar a buscar lo que dejé a tras, aún continúo saliendo a diario sin dirección alguna...

Mi alma se siente quebrada y mi corazón anhelante. Noche tras noche duermo aferrado a una almohada buscando un calor que no está, buscando un aroma que, aunque no recuerdo, extraño con demencia.

Akashi me dice que cuando me rinda será el día que me pierda verdaderamente, pero... Ya estoy perdido...

Donde esta esa maravillosa ausencia que me hace tanta falta... Dónde estas?

Y agarro mi cabeza a dos manos tirando de forma desesperada mis cabellos, creyendo inútilmente que de alguna manera ayudará a mi estúpida memoria... Estoy desesperado y angustiado, me quiebro y rompo en pedazos... Que debo hacer... Que debo desear, que es lo que necesito y me hace tanta falta!

Mi corazón late tan lento que parece que en cualquier momento se detendrá...alguien, por favor... Alguien que me ayude!

Y mi lamento y desesperanza, mi dolor y desespero salen de mi a través de mi garganta convertido en un gruñido de melancolía casi moribundo...

Es entonces cuando oigo un pequeño chillido, y alzando los ojos mi corazón se paraliza...

Frente a mi se encuentra un pequeño niño de unos 3 años... Sus ojos celestes son hermosos y mis puños cerrados y apretados tiemblan... Su cabello de una tonalidad aún más clara que sus ojos revolotea al viento jugueteando en el aire.

 **\- quién eres...** \- pregunto y el niño sonríe tan ampliamente que me recuerda haber visto esa sonrisa abierta e inocente en algún sitio...

El niño camina hacia mi y alza los brazos como pidiendo que lo alce...

Por primera vez en este tiempo, siento algo cálido en mi pecho, y presuroso me alzó de aquella escalera donde estaba sentado, la cual esta fuera de mi apartamento y me animo a hacer lo que el pequeño pide...

Más no alcanzo a llegar a su lado cuando una voz que hace que todo mi cuerpo se paralice, se deja oír a la distancia...

 **\- Tora!.** \- se escucha el llamado y el pequeño ríe en una carcajada que parecen cascabeles hermosos.

 **\- Mami!-** responde el pequeño alejándose de mi, mientras mis ojos le siguen...

Baja al piso siguiente y mientras corre no dejo de observarle...mi corazón late aprisa, casi desbocado... Se que algo importante pasará... Y por eso no pierdo detalle... Hasta que el pequeño llega al encuentro de...

Más risa dulce se deja oír cuando el niño entra en el abrazo de un chico que al verle mi corazón golpea duro contra mi pecho casi saliéndose de él.

El pequeño ríe y se abraza al muchacho dejando escapar un sin fin de "Mami te quiero" y yo quedo embobado cuando veo el rostro de su 'mami'...

Sin idénticos... Como clonados...  
El mismo brillo en sus ojos, la piel, el cabello... hasta su risa...

Esa risa que de un segundo a otro, trae a mi memoria una frase que me hace trastabillar y golpear mi espalda contra la pared tratando de evitar caer...

.

.

 _ **"Te amo, Taiga-kun"**_

.

.

.

 _ **N/A si leyeron hasta aqui, muchas gracias por la paciencia, este fic esta terminado y ya fue publicado en una pagina de facebook, solo quise dejarla en un lugar donde tendré fácil acceso para después, puesto que le haré continuación.**_

 _ **Como dije, si leyeron, muchas gracias y si les gustó, dejen por ahí algún comentario.**_

 _ **besos.**_

 _ **son capis super cortos... es un mini drama, asi que... sorry**_


	2. Dia 2

**DIA 2**

.

.

.

.  
y es que en verdad desde aquel encuentro no había logrado sacar a aquel sujeto de mi mente.

 ** _"...te amo, Taiga-kun"_**  
.

.

Aquella voz me trajo a la conciencia del día, mientras lentamente se abrían mis ojos a la realidad de esta habitación vacía. Un tímido rayo de sol de invierno se colaba por la ventana y se posaba sobre el lado vacío de mi cama, y en algún lugar de mi mente yace el recuerdo de una figura pequeña y delgada acurrucada ahí, regañando entre dientes y estirando sus manos hacia mi pidiendo un abrazo...

Mi corazón late en armonía en ese segundo, y una sonrisa nostálgica se adueña de mi rostro...  
Pero...

De nuevo aquella voz que oi el día anterior, llamando al pequeño acelera mis latidos...

 **"...Tora.."** llamó y me pareció el tono y suavidad más dulce que recuerdo haber oído...

Y no puedo evitar pensar que esa voz es hermosa... Y por graciosos que sea, ese pensamiento, esos sentimientos que saltan en mi pecho al recordar a aquel pequeño junto a su "Mami" hacen que por primera vez en todo el tiempo de este calvario, me levante con tanta energía que preparo un desayuno enorme que me deja satisfecho.

Hace mucho que no comía de tan buena gana... Hace demasiado tiempo que no me levantaba tan temprano... Antes solo me despertaba y me quedaba vegetando ahí, tratando de unir los pedazos de mi monótona vida para conseguir levantar mi pesado cuerpo.

-  
Después de tomar una larga ducha... tomé las llaves de mi apartamento y con decisión intento emprender camino hacia la casa de Aomine... Akashi y él han sido de gran ayuda desde mi accidente... me han ayudado a ponerme de pie, a seguir adelante, a tratar y mantener mi optimismo...a pesar de que yo ni siquiera lo intentaba...  
Quiero contarles...quiero decirles que aún cuando no tenga idea por qué.. mi corazón, al ver a aquellas personas, ha vuelto a latir con fuerza.

...pero

No hago más que salir del apartamento y mis ojos se clavan en la puerta del piso de abajo donde sé, se acaban de mudar Tora y su mamí... una sonrisa adorna mi rostro, como un idiota y puedo sentir como una fuerza invisible me llama hacia ese lugar...ese trozo faltante de mi vida me guía ahí.

 **\- mami no está -** escucho de pronto y dando un pequeño brinco de susto, bajo mi vista y veo al pequeño peliceleste sentado a un lado de la puerta de mi apartamento con un pequeño muñeco de felpa con la figura de un cachorro siberiano.

Por alguna razón, no me enfado al reaccionar así...como si estuviera acostumbrado a ser asustado de esa forma, como si fuese ya una costumbre arraigada en mi que alguien como ese pequeño me sorprenda a cada tanto.

 **-Quién dice que busco a tu mami...** \- digo sonriendo y acercándome al pequeño, el cual sin dudarlo, alza sus manitas pequeñas y delgadas ayudándome a levantarlo entre mis brazos **\- Tu nombre es Tora, verdad? -** le pregunto con una delicadeza que jamás pensé existiera en mi... y el niño sonríe de nuevo de esa forma tan conocida para mi y que no logro descifrar donde la he visto antes...

 **\- algo asi -** dice con su voz dulce y suave...

 **\- pero te llamaron así... -** le digo sorprendido, mientras mis ojos se conectan intensamente con los de él.. y en un segundo, me pierdo en esa inmensidad celeste que parece succionarme hacia un lugar más allá del entendimiento humano... dándome cuenta en ese instante de cercanía, que aquellos ojos celestes, tenían un hermoso borde delgadísimo de color rojo sangre...y mi corazón late a prisa trataando de que mi mente comprenda algo importante, pero lo unico que logro hacer es que de mis labios se escapa un nombre por el cual el pequeño ríe y con sus manitos pequeñas posadas en mis mejillas asiente eufórico - **Kage...tora** -(1)

Me abraza fuerte y puedo sentir el calor suave de su pequeño cuerpecito contra mi pecho.. y en medio de su aroma a niño, logro sentir una escencia conocida para mi... una fragancia amada de mi pasado que se perdió en aquel horrible accidente...y lo estrecho aún más para enterrar mi nariz en su cabello... ahi es donde esta aquel aroma sutil, como si alguien más se lo hubiese transmitido.

Un suspiro se escapa de los labios delgados y rosados del pequeño, cambiando su semblante por algo tan triste que mi corazón dolió, para luego decir algo que marcó el comienzo de mi obsesión por ellos **\- Mami solo dice mi nombre bien cuando me cree dormido y habla con papá...**

 **\- tu papá? -** pregunto con un nudo en la garganta y con un dolor en el pecho indescriptible..ya que al comprender lo que el pequeño me dijo, por alguna extraña razón, el saber que ellos eran una familia completa, sin cabida a alguien más, mermó mi corazón. **\- tu papi no consuela a tu mami? -** pregunté mientras mi corazón parecía detenerse...

Tora iba a contestar, pero en ese segundo la voz de Aomine nos hizo desviar la vista hacia él sacándonos de nuestro pequeño mundo de ensoñación...

 **\- Kagami que haces con...Dios, no puede ser...** \- el rostro de Aomine se desfiguró en sorpresa y terror... mientras entre mis brazos el pequeño se removió ancioso para bajarse mientras gritaba con alegría entre risas...

 _ **"Papá Daiki!"**_ ...

Seiryu : wajajajaja soe mala de adentro muejejeje.  
bien, que dicen? como va?  
aqui es donde la trama se complica...  
quieren Angust... pues les dare tooodo el que quieran XD

(1) Kagetora = Tigre Sombra o sombra del tigre. (me quedo con el primer significado)


	3. Dia 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac349ea5eaf1e022553a94c269fdbc6e"papá Daiki!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2e060d54e7a9fd127121adeb70d8c79"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Después de aquello...quedé en style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Aomine me miró con tristeza y mucho dolor... no entendí, no logré entender lo que ocurría hasta que él simplemente dijo - No sirvo para mentir, Kagami... Asi que simplemente no lo haré. . - mentir acerca de qué? me pregunto, pero no obtengo respuesta... solo siento que mi alma comprende y recuerda algo que me provoca muchisimo dolor.. recuerda algo que parece querer matarme en vida... mas, mi mente reacia se niega a recordar...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- no te confundas con esto, Bakagami... - dijo con rostro ahora molesto...apretando los dientes desafiante - puede que hayas olvidado las cosas, pero...a pesar de que Tetsu pertenece a tu pasado - al oir aquel nombre sentí fracturarse mi conciencia... mi esperanza... mis anhelos, me sentí morir cuando al parecer mi cuerpo, desconectándose de mi mente, recordó a aquella persona, mi piel tembló al recordarle... para luego oir la última frase del moreno, la cual terminó por anunciarme que en verdad... aquella persona significaba demasiado en mi pasado... - él mucho antes de tu accidente ya no pertenecía a tu vida.- no puedo evitar maldecir mentalmente y luego comprender que algo muy malo había ocurrido en ese pasado como para que él ya no estuviera a mi lado...Puesto que tendría que ser un idiota para no darme cuenta como reaccionaba mi cuerpo, mi corazón y hasta mi alma con solo oir su nombre... pero Aomine no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Yo me paralicé completamente cuando oí el nombre del peliceleste mayor y él lo notó. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Después de eso... el moreno solo tomó a Tora entre sus brazos y se fue...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Desde aquel momento, me siento un acosador... y me doy cuenta que mi vida tomó un giro desquiciante hacia la locura... puesto que desde ese día, paso la mayor parte del tiempo, sentado en la ventana de mi apartamento.. observando hacia la puerta de aquel departamento del piso inferior.. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /pero...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gracias a eso me he dado cuenta de pequeños detalles que cuando estaba sumergido en mi depresión, que cuando estaba olvidándome del mundo sumergido en mi melancolía y desesperanza, no presté atención hasta ahora... y que desde que Tora apareció en mi puerta... desde que mis ojos se cruzaron con la figura de aquella persona, su madre... cuando aparecío ante mis ojos y provocó que mi corazón comenzace a latir de nuevo...no he podido evitar comprender y aprender detalladamente todo de ellos... al menos, lo que desde esta ventana se me permite ver si... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Respecto a esto me he vuelto un cobarde...pero no por mi... Sino por El... Quizá el daño que le hice fue tan grande como el dolor que mi mente se empeña en olvidar... Lo hago por Tora, que no tiene culpa alguna y lo hago por Aomine... Por la amistad que tenemos...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A quién engaño!... Soy un maldito cobarde. Sólo observó dejando escapar todo... Sólo me limito a conocerles desde la distancia... Conocer de ellos...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /... cosas como que...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*Aomine no vive en ese lugar... de hecho, desde ese día no le he visto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /* Que "Tetsu", como le dice ese idiota, sale temprano en la mañana, después de la llegada de una anciana que posee la misma tonalidad de ojos que ellos... al parecer trabaja en una guardería o algo asi...y aquella mujer, será su... abuela?... quién sabe, solo sé que cuida a Tora medio díabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*En la tarde, a eso de las 2 (cuando me siento a almorzar aquí) llega un rubio que se me hace conocido y la mujer se va quedándose él con el niño...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*A eso de las 5 aquella persona regresa... y mientras le veo caminar con cansancio hacia su hogar, observo con detalle su rostro... su figura... style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Su rostro es impacible... como si no reflejara nada, vacío...pero solo en la superficie...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /he detallado con paciencia sus expresiones...como brillan sus ojos de alegría y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios delgados al ver a Tora...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Como en la noche, a eso de las 10, sale a la puerta del apartamento y se fuma 3 cigarrillos mientras de sus espezas y largas pestañas se descuelgan gruesas lágrimas... y no puedo evitar desear correr a él y abrazarle... Mi alma me exige reconfortar aquella figura pequeña y hermosa...mas mi miedo no me deja style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Y también...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Como sus cejas se fruncen un tanto, molesto cuando aquel rubio desvergonzado se lanza sobre él, abrazandole y restregándose como perro en celo...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Pero lo peor que he aprendido de él es...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Como sus ojos muestran un dolor increible, cuando sale hacia su trabajo y alzando la vista, mira la puerta de mi departamento...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Los pocos trozos de él que he reunido... me causan un infinito miedo y dolor...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Qué pudo haber pasado en el tiempo en que él pertenecía a mi vida como para dejarnos a todos tan marcados...necesito saberlo.. necesito recuperar mi pasado...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Recuperar lo que fui... lo que era, recordar lo que pasó...y ver si de alguna forma, tiene alguna solución...puesto que con estos días me he dado cuenta que... mi vida, mi felicidad, mi cordura y todo lo que puede llegar a ser mi existencia... tiene entera relación con él... con Tetsu... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sumergido en mis pensamientos me pierdo unos segundos de la realidad nonse cuanto tiempo hasta que de pronto Golpes pequeños pero desesperados se dejan oir en mi puerta... mientras la voz de Tora se deja oir casi llorando...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Señod Kagamiiii ! - golpea con desenfreno - MI NANA! MI NANA... AYUDELA!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Continúa... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="179775a30826ad3957a7bd9eed49a285"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2230d79c05de253e1fc3b81d545e7ded"son capitulos super cortos, asi que tratare de subirlos más rapido.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48ce323778ed33123c142921b2ac6a93"a todos aquellos que siguen esta tontera mia. gracias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c58403055229e09b6617941876bf8f5d"un abrazo y a ver si leen "alguien como tu" ... un fic que estoy en que hago un one shot o lo continuo./p 


	4. dia 3 PM

Día 3 P.M.

.

.

.

..

Y ahí estaba yo con cara de idiota sin saber si reír o llorar.

Cuando Tora corrió a mi apartamento pensé que había ocurrido

algo horrible, quizás hasta que la anciana, su "nana" como él llama cariñosamente a la abuela, había tenido quien sabe que accidente y algo dentro de mi, una necesidad imperante de ayudar, de proteger, de tranquilizar al pequeño, me hizo salir de aquel sitio, tomarle en brazos y correr hasta su hogar...  
Para llegar con el corazón casi en la mano y los nervios mezclados con preocupación a ese lugar y encontrarme con que la bajita anciana, se hallaba sentada en el piso, con la nariz raspada y sus antebrazos rozados por una caída simple, lo que me hizo dar un fuerte cabezazo mental contra el muro...negué suavemente riendo internamente por mi idiotez.

Tora es un bebé aun, para él, ver a su abuela tropezar y caer, le alteró de esa forma y sólo atinó a correr para buscar ayuda, creyendo que se trataba de algo grave...

Por muy tonto que pareciera... Me causó una infinita ternura... Tan pequeño y tan preocupado ya de su entorno.

Sonreí suave y tranquilizando mi alma, ayudé a la mujer a ponerse en pie y sentarse sobre una silla, mientras guiado por el pequeño encontré en el baño un botiquín primario con el cual traté la nariz de la anciana y sus manos maltratadas...

 **\- gracias, Taiga-kun -** me llamó amablemente la mujer mayor, sorprendiéndome al momento de que conociera mi nombre... - **veo que a pesar de todo tu instinto de ayuda al prójimo se ha mantenido...**

No entendí a que se refería y la miré con curiosidad...

 **\- no me digas que el cabeza hueca de Daiki no te lo ha dicho...  
**

 **\- que cosa? -** le pregunté con mucha curiosidad...

 **\- veo que no lo ha hecho** \- sonrió suavemente, sonrisa que me recordó a aquella que se formaba calma en los labios de aquella persona - **entonces fue Tetsuya quien se lo dijo a Tora**.

Tetsuya... Que nombre tan enorme para una persona tan pequeña como aquel peliceleste... Pero algo dentro de mi corazón me hizo saber que ese nombre quedaba pequeño para la entrega y personalidad de aquella hermosa persona...

 **\- no entiendo** \- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa avergonzada

 **-oh si, por supuesto** \- rió ella con gracia - **tu amnesia**...- agregó posando su mano arrugada y fría por la edad, sobre la mía - **a Tetsuya le gusta contarle a Tora de cuando eras bombero...** \- abrí mis ojos de par en par..- **en ese tiempo antes de que regresaras a norte América.** \- mi mano tembló bajo el agarre de la mujer y mi voz se reusó a salir de mi garganta.- **nadie te ha hablado de tu pasado?**

Negué totalmente descolocado, llevando mi mano libre a mi pecho y empuñando mi camisa a la altura de mi corazón...El idiota latía desenfrenado, doloroso, desbocado... Casi tratando de matarme en el proceso.

 **-por... Por qué él le habla de mi...** \- pregunté en un susurro mientras mi mente comenzaba a entrar en caos desatando una tormenta de sentimientos...

 **\- Tora pregunta por ti... Y Tetsuya sabe que no puede negarle el derecho a saber de ti...por mucho que ustedes ya no estén juntos...**

Juntos?!... Ella dijo juntos?!... Eso quiere decir que aquella persona que altera todos mis sentidos y me vuelve un idiota con sólo sonreír... Fue mio?...

Mio!... Me perteneció!... Y yo... Yo que hice para...para perderle?!

 **\- no... No puede ser** \- mi voz salió temblorosa y a dolorida... Titubeante... Casi un hilo de la real.

\- **lo sé... Lo sé -** dijo la mujer palmeando mi mano de forma gentil. - **sé que no querías tener nada que ver con esto, pero el pequeño tiene derecho a saber sobre su padre...  
**

 **-QUE!** \- chillo y siento un balde de agua fría cuando escucho aquella frase de la mujer y como perdiendo el equilibrio, mi mano busca donde asirse para no trastabillar y caer...

Mi corazón late tan aprisa que parece sólo un zumbido y todo mi ser tiembla ... No puede ser...  
No lo puedo creer...  
Que mierda esta pasando aquí!

Que es lo que pasó antes de que perdiera la memoria!... Quien mierda era para haber hecho lo que la anciana me acaba de contar!

Que... Que es ... Esto!...

 **\- Nana!** \- escucho la voz preocupada y sorprendida de aquella persona desde la puerta... Y volteo con mi mirada aterrada yen shock a verle... Recibiendo como respuesta la de él en las mismas condiciones...

 **\- Tetsu... Tetsuya** \- sale de mis labios sin comprender como y puedo ver claramente como los ojos cielo de mi pedazo de locura se llenan de lágrimas y su labio inferior tiembla... no logro reaccionar que mi cuerpo desconectado de mi cerebro comienza a moverse hacia él intentando tocarle hasta que retrocede unos pasos hacia la puerta rehuyéndome ...

 **\- no!** \- me dice alzando una mano en mi dirección como tratando de detenerme - **no otra vez, Kagami - kun** \- dice mientras gruesas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas... - **no permitiré que hagas esto de nuevo -** su voz tiembla **\- esto lo hice por Tora-chan...no por ti. -** arremete a pesar de estar llorando, lacerando mi alma y corazón de un sólo golpe de paso... **\- no te permitiré que vuelvas a romperme en pedazos... Yo... Yo ya te superé...-**

Me superó?... El ya me superó?...

Y no sé como reaccionar ante todo aquello hasta que una humedad que recorre mis mejillas me hace volver a la realidad y darme cuenta que...

Darme cuenta que estoy llorando...

.

.

.

Continúa...

N/A BAKAGAMI IDIOTAAAAAAAAA que fue lo que hiciste bestia!

mi pobre kokoro XD naaaaaaah a ver, parece que las piezas van encajando de a poco.

Angust... todas amamos el angust... no?

bueno, yo si lo amo. asi que se aguantan XD naaaah ya chicas, mañana actualizo de nuevo.

un beso y un apapapachote

c-ya!


	5. dia 4 A

-... y eso fue lo que ocurrió... - susurro con la voz aún entrecortada dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón.

\- Taiga... lamento decir esto pero... fue mi idea - responde aquel tipo con su voz omnipotente y calma.

\- a qué te refieres Akashi - le pregunto fijando mi vista en el techo... sin ánimos siquiera de mirarle a la cara.

-Hable con Tetsuya... creí que ya era tiempo de que parte de tu pasado se presentara ante ti, y creí que lo más importante de tu vida debía ser lo primero... lo lamento, no creí que todo esto pasaría... pensé que Tetsuya ya estaba más tranquilo después de todo lo pasado. - respondió escribiendo algo en su Laptop.

\- tu... tu sabías todo esto! - le recriminé levantándome del sillón y caminando hasta donde se hallaba - pensé que eras mi amigo!

\- no soy tu amigo aqui Taiga...soy tu siquiatra. - respondió con esa maldita sonrisa en los labios que me crispa los nervios...- y para que lo entiendas... Tetsuya se estaba hundiendo con las constantes preguntas de Kagetora - continúo cerrando su computadora - esto se suponía les ayudaría a ambos.

\- cuánto tiempo llevamos siendo amigos, Akashi?- le pregunté molesto... con ira contenida, comprendiendo al fin que el maldito enano absoluto conocía todo de mi vida, todo, incluso lo ocurrido antes de mi accidente... de seguro, también sabía lo que paso entre Tetsuya y yo.

\- Desde la preparatoria... te conocí cuando nos enfrentamos en la copa de Invierno, tu preparatoria jugó contra la mía...

\- Háblame de mi pasado, Akashi...cuéntame lo que pasó para que todo terminara en este desastre...- le rogué, por primera vez desde que recuerdo estoy en terapia con él... por primera vez, me quiebro ante él y le muestro mis verdaderos sentimientos... le muestro lo perdido que estoy, lo rendido que me siento... le muestro todo mi dolor y desesperanza...

\- no puedo - responde rodeando su escritorio para acercarse a mi y poner sus manos en mis hombros entregándome lo que él piensa es algo de apoyo - Tetsuya te amaba tanto como a su propia vida... pero tú.. tú te convertiste en alguien al cual él aprendió a no amar. - continúo para luego desviar su vista y caminar hacia el ventanal enorme en su oficina...- si quieres saber que fue lo que pasó para que todo terminara así, debes hablar solo con Tetsuya... con nadie más que él, puesto que solo ustedes conocen la historia completa...nosotros solo fuimos observadores... nada más.

\- Akashi.. por favor! - vuelvo a pedir ya desesperado...y siento perfectamente como me vuelvo alguien que no soy y me siento perdido de todo en medio de tanto dolor, convirtiéndome en una persona patética...

Este no soy yo...no, claro que no, pero creo que lo que me falta, es aquella persona para volver a ser lo que era...aquel al que todos llamaban tigre.

\- solo podría ayudarte con lo vivido en la preparatoria... con como era todo en aquel tiempo... y que lo veas con tus propios ojos... - respondió en un susurro, como temiendo que alguien le oyera.

\- cómo! - le pregunto con un atisbo de esperanza... y solo un nombre muy conocido para mi abandonó sus labios..

-Himuro Tatsuya... el culpable de todo.

.

.  
Tomé rumbo entonces hacia el apartamento de mi hermano a penas terminó la cita con Akashi.. mi cuerpo temblaba, mis manos sudaban... sabía que me dirigía a algo verdaderamente grande... puesto que recuerdo claramente que no he visto a mi hermano desde que desperté en el hospital... cuando Aomine lo hecho poco menos a patadas de mi cuarto y yo ya no supe más de èl hasta que después de varios meses se comunicó conmigo por teléfono...

Todo fue muy extraño aquella vez... puesto que a penas él apareció ahí, todos le observaron con enojo, incluso Murasakibara, que según me contó Akashi, fueron compañeros y casi mejores amigos en la prepa... nada cuadraba en ese entonces, pero yo no me di cuenta...

Subo por el ascensor hasta el piso donde vive Tatsuya, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza... Mareandome de tal forma que cuando las puertas se abren, mi cuerpo se desmorona golpeando mi hombro contra una de las paredes y me deslizó hacia el piso...

Dolor, demasiado dolor en mi cabeza... Y no puedo evitar que una nueva punzada que me atraviesa de lado a lado el cráneo me obligue a cerrar fuertemente los ojos... Y en medio de ese dolor y oscuridad, imágenes y recuerdos se presentan...

\- tienes que creerme Taiga-kun, todo lo que dijo Himuro-san es mentira!

\- él no me mentiría! Tetsuya!- me veo a mi tomando fuertemente de los hombros a aquella pequeña persona mientras de sus hermosos ojos se descuelgan dolorosas lágrimas.

\- yo jamás te engañaría y menos con él, tu sabes que me odia! - me responde y sé que es verdad, pero Tatsuya jamás diría aquello si no fuese para protegerme...entonces?

\- lo vi salir de aquí esta mañana cuando regresaba de mi guardia! - dije con tanta ira, mientras lo sentía temblar bajo mi agarre - esperas que no esté para coger con el?! Tetsuya tu eres MIO! - le grito zarandeándolo con tanta fuerza que trastabilla y cae al suelo golpeándose fuertemente...

\- no me lastimes! - dice con voz ahogada y temblando, volviéndose un ovillo en donde cayó. - o lastimarás a mi bebé...- y puedo sentir claramente como la ira se adueña de mi...

\- entonces si es cierto!- le grito y en un arranque de locura golpeo con el puño el gran ventanal rompiéndolo en pedazos - ese bastardo que cargas en el vientre es de Tatsuya!

-NOOOO- grita ya roto y quebrado mientras su llanto ya no puede ocultar más. - es nuestro - gimotea con un hilo de voz.

\- Tetsuya, mi cuerpo no genera suficiente como para embarazarte... - le dije enojado ya al límite - teníamos una posibilidad en 1 millón y sólo lo hicimos 2 veces, NO ME QUIERAS VER LA CARA DE IDIOTA!

\- entonces vete - susurró entre sorber su nariz y gimotear. - si no me amas, si no crees ya en mi, si las palabras de tu hermano son para ti más ciertas que las mías... Vete - arremetió con dolor, alzando su rostro mostrándome sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto dolor mientras una de sus manos se alzaba señalando la puerta - pero si te vas, comprende que jamás podrás volver... JAMAS-

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, tratando de hacerme comprender la magnitud de mi estupidez, pero mi orgullo grito más fuerte... Y sin importar lo roto que dejaba a la persona que amaba, di media vuelta para partir... No sin antes terminar de romper todo lo que quedaba de alma de Kuroko. 

\- como si fuese a arrepentirme y volver alguna vez al lado de una zorra que le abre las piernas a cualquiera... Quedate solo con tu bastardo...

Terminé saliendo de ese apartamento sin mirar a tras, mientras que cada paso que daba, una lágrima dolorosa como la misma sangre se desbordaba de mis ojos, como réquiem maldito por un amor que asesine por orgullo y por culpa de...

.

.

continuaaaaaaaaa XD

Shan shan shaaaaaan

Hasta aquí...

A ver si mañana subo una parte B de todo esto.  
No odien aún a Himuro pliz...

dije aun, ya lo odiaran despues XD naaaaah no lo odien. espermas locas tuvo sus motivos.

(perdonen los errores ortograficos, ya los repararé cuando tenga tiempo.)


	6. dia 4 B

Día 4.B

Cuando abro mis ojos me encuentro recostado en una mullida cama, en un cuarto oscuro iluminado por una tenue luz, mientras alguien pone compresas frías sobre mi frente.

\- Tigre - me llama y mi ira reaparece como secuela Maldita de una película de terror. De un manotazo quito su mano en mi frente y me siento de inmediato... El me mira con una infinita tristeza en sus ojos...

\- veo que recobraste tus recuerdos - dice con voz apacible mientras se levanta de la cama y camina silencioso hasta una pequeña cuna. - cuando Atsushi trajo al bebé te encontró afuera y me ayudó a acostarte. Me sonrió suave - no hagas ruido o despertarás a Noa-kun.

Sólo quiero que me digas el por qué - digo bajando la cabeza y tratando de controlarme... Verlo tan calmo como está y yo cayéndome a pedazos. 

\- por qué mentí? - susurró suave y aún así le oi. - sabías que Kuroko me perdonó hace mucho? - le oigo nombrarle y me sorprende de sobremanera lo cual el nota y me observa con gracia - dijo que él me entendía porque el te amaba de la misma intensa manera... Y que si hubiera estado en mis zapatos habría hecho lo mismo y quizás más.

\- pero tu estabas con Murasakibara! - le recrimino y el sólo suspira. - pensé que lo amabas...

\- y lo hago - responde de inmediato - pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde... 

\- pero y el bebé?!- le pregunto sin entender ya que esto paso hace 4 años y el bebé sólo tendrá unos meses..

\- el no me ha perdonado.. Creo que jamás lo hará...- dice con una tristeza que me cala el alma - pero... Me ama tanto como yo a él... Y si esta borracho o triste, no puedo evitar darle todo de mi.. A pesar de que después nos arrepentimos y seguimos dañándonos.- 

\- yo no puedo.. Perdonarte...- le digo con un hilo de voz - a pesar de que no es toda tu culpa.

\- cuando me di cuenta que estabas enamorado de Kuroko, quise destruirlo, apartarlo de tu lado... Pero por más que hacia, él sólo seguía confiando en ti y apoyándote, a pesar de que no eran nada.

Cuando decidimos a cual universidad ir, pensé que me había librado de el, pero tu lo llevaste contigo aludiendo que no podías jugar sin tu sombra...

Fue ahí que me di cuenta que el lazo que tenían era demasiado fuerte... Al menos, por parte de Kuroko, puesto que tu... Tu con tus celos eras débil... Y yo lo sabia.-

\- por qué no me dijiste nada, quizás habría hecho las cosas distintas, no te habría hecho sufrir con mi actuar - le dije algo incómodo.

\- Qué podía decir! - me dijo con voz quebrada volteando para no verme - te amo, Taiga, aléjate de Kuroko! Estabas hasta los pies enamorado... Sólo tenías que decírselo...y trate... Juro que trate de que no lo hicieras.-

\- pero lo hice...

-Lo hiciste... - guardó silencio u momento. - Kuroko aún te ama... Jamás ha dejado de hacerlo... Lo veo en su rostro cuando le habla a Tora de ti.-

\- por que me fui? -pregunté sin vacilar.

\- eso es algo más complicado...- dijo acercándose a la cama de nuevo y sentándose a los pies. - Kuroko te amaba tanto que a pesar de lo que le hiciste... El te iba a perdonar.- en ese momento mi corazón latió rápido y dolorosamente...

\- qué pasó?-

\- estabas tan enojado que no se te ocurrió nada mejor que embriagarte... Y luego, viniste a mi...- en ese momento guardo silencio e intuí lo que pasó.

\- como se enteró - tratando de recordar y unas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente...

 _ **Los ojos llorosos de Tetsuya parado en mi puerta... Yo desnudo con una sabana manchada atada a la cintura y Tatsuya detrás de mi con sólo mi camisa...**_

\- el huyó después de vernos...y no supimos más de el hasta que Midorima te llamó desde la clínica avisándote que Kuroko estaba ahí con síntomas de pérdida... - la voz de Tatsuya se quebró mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro pálido - cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazado no pude más y te conté la verdad... Yo sabía que ustedes tenían muy pocas posibilidades de tener hijos... Y saber que por mi culpa la única oportunidad, quizás, de ser padres se las estaba quitando, no pude con la culpa... Y tu me repudiaste y saliste corriendo de aquí... Pero cuando llegaste a la clínica, Aomine casi te mata a golpes y Midorima no dijo nada... 

Ahí fue cuando todo, absolutamente todo ese recuerdo apareció ...

 _"Puedes estar con la persona que amas, Kagami-kun... Ya nada te ata a mi..." oi la voz de Tetsuya mezclada con llanto " ya no hay bebé en mi que te haga quedarte conmigo...gracias por todo. Y adiós... No quiero volver a verte"_

 **Mi corazón sangró aquel día y mi alma desapareció...**

sorry, se que es muy cortito, pero tenganme paciencia, mañana actualizo un cortito más...

sean felices, pasenlo bien y a ver si dejan algun comentario para saber si gusta esta cosa o no.

saludos a mi hermosa Lei y mi adorado Trowa XD besos y gracias por volver a mi vida.

Sei


End file.
